


Massage

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif asks Loki to give her a back rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

It was an innocent request, one Loki was all too eager to oblige in the hopes of it turning completely  _not_  innocent, but she was content to lie flat on her stomach upon their bed, eyes closed in bliss as he ran his skilled hands over the tense skin of her back, rubbing at the muscles worn and tired from the day with practiced movements.

She was fine with swatting his roaming fingers away on occasion, and was happy to do so if it meant keeping him on track, which earned her a quiet moment of indulgence. Sighing, she crossed her arms and rested her chin on them as she sank deeper into the pillows, aware of the cold skin of his palms running gingerly over the small of her back and up her shoulder blades, his fingers kneading the tension there.

She felt the mattress dip when he leaned closer to her, and her brow rose as she opened her eyes, seeing his hair fall beside his face in her peripheral vision as she turned her head the slightest.

“You know,” he murmured, voice cast low and sultry and amused as he continued to massage her back, “this could be quite fun.”

She rolled partially on her side, enough so that she could fully see him, and she watched his eyes roam to her bare torso, smirking as he continued to, though at an odd angle, rub her shoulders.

“Massage now, perhaps later,” she offered casually, rolling back on her stomach with an amused grin on her face, and she heard his low, happy laughter just as clearly as she felt it make her pulse quicken.

She’d never heard anything more influencing than his laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given by rodlox over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
